


Rose Petals

by Erron_Stark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinnabun, Coming Out, Dinner Date, F/M, Fluff, IronQrow, Meeting the Parents, Original Character(s), Rollerskating, The Fox and the Hare, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Planning, XX-Games, cliche skating date, rarepairs, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erron_Stark/pseuds/Erron_Stark
Summary: Little romantic fluff shorts based on a February prompt list and a random number generator.
Relationships: Fox Alistair/Velvet Scarlatina, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Reese Chloris/Neon Katt, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina
Kudos: 13





	1. Little Boxes (Fox x Velvet)

Velvet wakes to a small box on her nightstand, each dimension about two inches.

Inside is a small piece of chocolate, and a folded sticky note.

_Good morning, Cuddlebunny. I’d love to give you a hug, but you’ll have to find me first. Your first clue:_

_A way to see through solid walls_

_Where the light shines through_

_Though the material may be fragile_

_If I’m there, the strongest storms won’t reach you_

Velvet smiles, and sets the note and box back on the nightstand.

As she hoped, there’s another box the same size on the windowsill.

Inside is another piece of chocolate, and another folded sticky note.

_Open this to see the world_

_Infinite possibilities_

_All that I ask is that_

_You please don’t close it on me_

Velvet grabs a bag and slings it over her shoulder, not knowing how many of these boxes there will be.

Just outside the door of her dorm is a small box sitting against the wall.

_A place we sit together_

_To learn about Remnant’s history_

_Though what I’d rather focus on_

_Is the story of you and me_

Velvet walks to Dr. Oobleck’s classroom, and finds a box in her place on one of the benches.

_I’d fight anything for you_

_Gladly hold you safe and close_

_This is something else that gives safekeeping_

_To something you often touch to your nose_

Velvet giggles, wondering how hard Fox had to work to make a rhyme.

The next box is inside of her locker.

_Though I can’t see its beauty_

_I can feel the cool mist it sprays_

_Just as I can feel your hands in mine_

_And wish to keep them there all our days_

Velvet can feel heat rising in her cheeks as she walks to the fountain in the school’s courtyard.

A box sits on the ledge of it in a plastic bag to keep the water out.

_Almost done, Cuddlebunny_

_We’re not too far apart_

_Do you remember the place where_

_I first told you you’d captured my heart?_

Smiling at the memory of her first date with Fox, she walks to a small coffee shop just outside downtown Vale.

He’s there waiting when she opens the door, and draws her into a hug.

“Happy Valentines Day,” Fox says softly, “How do you feel about a breakfast date?”

Velvet kisses his cheek, “Thank you so much, Fox. You’re amazing.”


	2. Silk (Yatsuhashi x Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yatsuhashi takes Velvet to meet his parents.

“We don’t have to do this, I could easily ask to meet in a coffee shop,” Yatsuhashi murmurs as Velvet fidgets with the sleeve of her dress. 

“N-no, it’s fine. Your parents wanted to take us to dinner, and that’s really kind of them.”

“Nervous?”

“Y-yeah.”

“They’ll love you.”

“I-if you say so,” she slips her hand into his. 

“Shall we?” Yatsuhashi gestures toward the door. 

Velvet nods, and the two step into the restaurant. 

The restaurant is so upscale and fancy- clearly made for the richest in Vale- that Velvet is surprised there’s not a “No Faunus” sign on the door. 

According to Yatsuhashi, his aunt and uncle run the establishment, which is why his parents had chosen it to meet Velvet. 

“Do you have reservations?” the host asks. 

“Daichi,” Yatsuhashi answers. 

“Right this way, sir,” the man leads the two to a table where a couple, younger girl, and older man already sit. 

The younger girl’s jaw drops, “Yatsu she’s so pretty! And her ears look so soft!”

“Hiyoko,” Yatsuhashi scolds as Velvet shrinks into his side, “This is my girlfriend, Velvet. Velvet this is my little sister, parents, and grandfather.”

“It’s so good to meet you, Velvet,” the woman says warmly, “We’ve heard so much good about you.”

“Please, sit down,” Yatsuhashi’s father gestures.


	3. Only if it Makes You Happy (Sterling x Kelley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling Arc and his fiancee discuss plans for their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterling Arc, mentioned in Hot CFVY and JNPR Tea, is an OC child of poly!JNPR.

“So, how did meeting with my moms and aunts go?” Sterling asks. 

He walks along the park trail with his fiancée, their hands clasped and swinging between them.

“Quite well. They’re lovely people,” Kelly smiles, “Your Aunt Coco approved my dress and shoes, as well as suggesting some accessories.”

“Well you already are the most beautiful girl in the world. With Aunt Coco helping you pull stuff together, you’ll be completely out of my league,” Sterling smirks. 

Kelly blushes, “Your Aunt Velvet offered to be our photographer, and apparently... Ren? offered to do the food AND the cake.”

“Ren, yeah. My Papa. They’re both fantastic at what they do. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey,” Sterling stops walking and takes Kelly’s hands, “Are you sure? I want our wedding to be perfect for you.”

Kelley rests her head on her fiancé’s shoulder, “This is all wonderful. It’s just... a lot. I’m so happy to be doing this with you, I’m just. I don’t know. Overwhelmed? There’s this weird tangle of nervous and excited butterflies in my stomach, like when I first started crushing on you, but so much more.”

“We still have a year,” Sterling says gently, wrapping his arms around her waist, “We can go as slow as you want. It’ll all be okay. I’ll be right here every step of the way.”

“Thank you,” she slings her arms around his shoulders.


	4. At Your Fingertips (Neon x Reese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon takes Reese on a date.

“So don’t fall backwards, or you could break your butt. Don’t fall forward, or you could break your face. Don’t fall sideways, or you could break your arms.”

“Sooo which way do I fall?” Reese questions. 

“Simple! You don’t!” Neon grins. 

“Yeah right,” Reese finishes lacing her second skate. 

“Fine. You might want to activate your aura so you don’t actually get hurt,” Neon deflates slightly, then lights up again, “Come on, stand up!”

Reese gets a few inches off the bench, then her feet slide out from under her and she falls again. 

Neon laughs, and takes her hands. 

“Come on, silly! It’s not that hard! After all, you have no problem with that skateboard thing!”

“B-because it doesn’t have wheels! A-and it’s a h-hoverboard,” Reese stammers out, face going beet red from the contact. 

Neon laughs, “It’s okay! You’ll get used to it. Stand up! I won’t let you fall.”

Shakily, Reese pulls herself to her feet. 

“There you go! Then just start with little steps.”

Slowly, Reese makes her way across the carpet, clutching Neon’s hands for dear life, mesmerized by the smiling face right in front of her.

“Yay! Now the fun part!” Neon leans forward and kisses Reese’s cheek. 

Reese looses her balance completely, and not even Neon can keep her from falling on her butt.


	5. Hate is Too Great a Burden to Bear (James x Qrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and James have a date.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Qrow smirks as he sits. 

James smiles, “I did invite you to join me here.”

“The great stoic General Ironwood asked a rogue huntsman on a date?” Qrow teases. 

“What, am I not allowed to do that for my boyfriend?” James reaches out and takes his hand. 

Qrow looks down in attempt to hide a blush, drawing a chuckle from James. 

“Qrow, I wanted to know what you think of going public.”

Qrow snaps his head up, “You mean coming out to. To basically all of Remnant?”

“At the very least to Ozpin and Glynda. It doesn’t have to be a public announcement right away. But I love you, and I’d rather not have to hide that.”

Qrow softens, “I’ll admit, having to pretend to hate you all the time is pretty tiring. Still, people would give you a ton of shit not only for being gay, but also for being with someone that’s not some high-born Atlas snob.”

“They don’t matter to me,” James says firmly, “You are everything I could ever wish for, and I’m not going to give you up for someone’s opinion.”

“Heh,” Qrow gives a soft smile, “I think what’ll surprise ‘em most of all is that the tin man has a heart.”

“No, I’ve given it to you.”

Qrow blinks, unable to form words for a moment. 

“Jeez, Jimmy, you’re not allowed to pull shit like that on me,” Qrow says finally, ignoring the burning in his cheeks. 

James chuckles, “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

Qrow rolls his eyes, “If you want to tell Oz and Glynda, I’m fine with that. I just don’t want the whole world watching my every move. You know, stealth agent and all.”

“That’s alright. We can go as slowly as you want.”

“How long do you think Glynda’s going to be speechless?” Qrow smirks. 

James sighs, “Are you asking me to place a bet?”


End file.
